Firefighter in Equestria
by XxFireblaze51xX
Summary: Noah Williams, a citizen of Los Angeles, leads a pretty good life, an great job, a nice place. Sure, he has dreams and aspirations like the normal humans of the earth, but he was rather content at the moment. That all changes, when six ponies drop right in his life, and soon finds himself in a variety of situations that will spin his life in all different directions.


Firefighter living in Equestria by Fireblaze51 -

Unespected Guests -

Its a funny thing, life. No matter what you do you can't predict what going to happen. Take me for example. I was Noah Williams, a young firefighter. Its a fantastic job, I always wanted to be a Firefighter all my life, and I've been doing it for the past two years. I made money, good money, enough to move out of the house, and live in a decent apartment complex in Los Angeles, with pleasant neighbors and a quiet atmosphere.

It was a hot night in Griffith Park . I always like to walk around when I was upset about something. This something was a bad day at the station, where my chief railed me about putting the right pressure on the hoses, It was a bunch of mathematical garbage, but it was enough to get me in a sour mood.

I was ready to turn back and head for my apartment, when the sky became unusually cloudy. The winds were picking up, enough for me to struggle to keep my footing. Thunder and lightning flashed through the sky, I was scared. Above me, the sky opened, like it was a portal to another dimension. My mouth was agape, this is the kind of thing one would see in movies or comic books, but there I was, standing underneath a portal to some kind of alternate universe.

I ran for my life and it the deck by a nearby park bench. Knowing this form almost every comic book, movie, and kids cartoon I've seen. I wasn't taking any risk in risking my life, six dark figures fell out of the portal.

"Ouch! What in the hay just happened?!" one said. The voice was definitely female, with a strong, yet comprehensible southern accent.

"I'm sorry!" another said. "That spell was stronger than I thought!"

"Well, now look what you did, darling! You transported us to Los Pegasus!"

"Los Pegasus ? What the…?" I thought.

One of the figures looked at my direction and noted the others of my presents. "Um girls I think were being watched?" the figure point at the bench I was hiding behind, now caught I got up from my position and slowly walked over to t hem.

Further inspection of the figures they looked like full cartoon characters form a girly kid show just to sell toys. "Your colorful talking horses?" I said, with wide eyes and my mouth open.

The purple one looked at me like she was examining me, I notice that there was a very long pause so I decided too break the silence.

"So we should start with names, hi I'm Noah and ya are?"

The lavender one went first. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." The only thought that raced through my head was those godawful books. It took my all not to bring it up to her. Seriously, it was bad enough hearing Twilight, but Sparkle? As in Sparkling Vampires? I bet if anyone else heard that name, they would think of the exact same thing. I couldn't have been alone in this.

The rest were less troubling. The pink one called herself Pinkie Pie, the southern one was called Applejack, the white one Rarity, the rainbow haired one Rainbow Dash, and finally….

"I'm Fluttershy..." said the yellow one.

My reaction was as expected. "What?"

She replied again, but when it got to her name, she still trailed off. Only after a bit, did Twilight tell me her full name. Fluttershy. Somehow, it fit well. I couldn't imagine the reason why.

"I live in an apartment just a couple blocks from here. You…" I paused, I sighed before continuing my request. "You can stay with me if you like."

"Are you sure?" Twilight said. Since she talked the most, I was certain that she was the leader of the group.

"Yeah, it's fine. There's plenty of room, and it's nice and warm."

On our way to my apartment wasn't all that eventful. Being so late at night, the amount of civilians in my neighborhood was slim.

I walked into the lobby, making the ponies wait outside. I didn't want to give the man at the front desk a heart attack just yet.

"Hello, Mr. Williams!" He said. It may have been a middle class apartment, but this guy treated his tenants like high class superstars.

"Hey Jay. I have a question; do you still allow pets in here?"

"Of course! As long as they are quiet, there won't be any problems."

"Okay. Just letting you know, they aren't normal pets. So…don't freak out."

"Why? Are they tigers or something?" he joked.

I called the girls in. Jay's mouth opens wide as the six of them were revealed to him. They all greeted him with a great deal of proper etiquette and respectfulness.

"Is that…"

"Yes, they're colorful talking ponies."

"That's…."

"I know. Crazy right? They're only going to be here for a little bit, but….Jay?" He was not paying attention to me in the slightest. I pointed his direction back to me.

"Jay, I need you to listen." I said sternly, "Under no circumstances, do you tell ANYONE about this, okay?"

"No offense Mr. Williams, but that's going to be hard to hide."

He had a point. What if they wanted to go outside? I couldn't just leave them shacked up for however long. "Just…for the time being. Okay?" I replied. Jay looked at me, and then back at the still smiling ponies, then back at me. He nodded in compliance.

I walked to the elevator, where all six were waiting. I realized that the elevator wouldn't move when I was inside, weight limit and all. So, I took the stairs up.

When I got to the sixth floor, the ponies were freaking out about the elevator. They told me that elevators were a rarity where they came from. Only the big cities of their world had elevators, while their small town was more inclined to use stairs.

The moment I unlocked the door to my apartment, the ponies came rushing in, pushing past me to get inside. They reveled in the warmness that it was producing. Most laid down on the couches, Pinkie Pie ran into my room, and started jumping on the bed excitedly, and Twilight started searching through my shelf full of books.

"Hey!" I said. They all looked at me simultaneously. Second time they did that, and I don't think I would ever get sick of it. "It's really late. We can't have any noise at this time, okay? I have plenty of blankets if anyone wants some, there's a shower in the bathroom, and some food in the fridge. Are there any questions?"

After questions were done, I went straight to getting ready for bed. After giving my new house guests some blankets, and getting Pinkie Pie off my bed, of course. I watched them all gather in my living room, circling around to find a comfortable spot, and fall right to sleep. With the craziness of the night behind me, I also went to bed, and dozed off rather quickly.

Morning came, and it was Tuesday. I was extra quiet, so I wouldn't wake up the others. I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and had a small breakfast. There were a few fresh apples in the fridge, so I took one on my way out the door.

The elevator doors open, and I nearly jump back in shock to see Pinkie Pie on the other side, looking at me with a wide smile.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"AH!" I yelped, "Pinkie! How did you get down here so fast?!"

"The stairs, silly!" she said, "I got here well before you did!"

The average time in the elevator without any extra stops was about 15 seconds. I timed myself once when using the stairs, and it would take just a little over a minute to get down to the lobby. How the heck did she get down there well before I did, and without tripping herself too? I shook my head, as there was no time to question the logic breaking activities of this creature.

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" I asked, "You should be asleep with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Early Bird!"

"I have to go to work. I was going to leave a message when I got there…."

"Ooooh! Work? As in a job?" She said curiously. "What do you do? Is it hard? Can I come with?"

"No Pinkie, I want you to stay here with the others, and If I wanted to I work with the Los Angeles County Fire Department, its very dangerus!"

Pinkie understood and she went back up the stairs, still in a happy mood.

Getting to my truck, a 1996 GMC Sierra 1500, opening the diver door and hopping in, I turned the ignition and exit out of my apartment's parking lot.

It takes at most 40 minuets to get to work with out any red lights, but anyways on my way to work was normal,

Station 127 is the most active station in the county, and fun fact is that this station was in a tv show in the 70's called Emergency, it was about two paramedics, Jonny Gage and Roy Disoto, played by Randolph Mantooth and Kevin Tighe.

Anyways, parking in the back parking lot and heading in, I went to the locker room to change into my uniform.

I was met by my best friend and our station engineer Matt, Matt was a nice guy, was good with the lady's, and was good at videogames.

"hey Noah, did you see Sunday's night's Nascar race?" he asked, opening his locker and taking off his shoes off.

"No, I was at station 8 helping them out, but I have it recorded on my tv at apartment."

"Man I still can't believe that Dale Jr is retiring, Nascar won't be the same." matt said, as we were going into the kitchen.

"Yea I heard about his retirement!" Hank said, our station captain, as he put down the morning paper.

"Who's retirement?" Stan asked, one of our paramedics.

"Dale Jr, the diver of the 88 car." Matt told stan what were talking about.

"How can ya watch that stuff, I mean its a bunch of rednecks diving in a circle! 200 times!" stan said.

"HEY Nascar is beater than Most sports today!" Matt self defense in his argument.

Just then the Tones came on, "Station 127, Station 8, Engine 14 and Battalion 14, structure fire. 118 Clear Spring Rd. Cross street Beckerman, time out 11:01!"

We all stopped what we where going and got up to go to the Engine bay.

Me, Matt ,Hank, and another one of are firefighters jack got into the Engine, while Stan and our other paramedic Mark. Had got into the squad.

Squad had pulled out first then we followed in suit.

We arrived on scene I just before anyone else, put my SCBA on, "You ready to go inside?!" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do this!" I said looking up at him.

He was unnaturally tall…

Jack frantically waved his arm at Matt, who I saw nod. Within a minute, the line was charged, and almost threw us to the ground. Luckily the front door was already opened, and black smoke was rolling out of it.

Turning on our lights, I took the lead and ran in. I could hear the fire. The roar and crackling of it. Not even a few feet in, I could already feel the heat through my PPE. Getting low, we slowly made our way in.

"Station 8, is there anyone in here?!" I called out, which Jack mimicked, from time to time.

Moving farther in, there were no signs of fire only heavy smoke. Jack was on his radio, talking to anyone outside. I kept calling out, and asking Jack questions. Luckily the only people home at the time were the homeowners, the wife and husband. And all pets had left the house already.

"Jack, I don't see any fucking fire!" I yelled back to him as we kept trudging on.

"Just keep going, trust me." Jack replied.

I was going to berate him with questions. But I stopped myself, I've got to trust my partner. Moving on into another room, which was fairly larger, I could feel it. Slowly I looked around and above us. Through a doorway ahead of me, fire started licking the ceiling.

"Jack!" I yelled, getting his attention.

"Told ya!" He said in a cocky tone.

I let the line rip, opening it to full blast. I snuffed out the flames quickly. Getting into a kneeling position, I started traversing forward.

"Damn, dude, I can't see shit!" I told Jack.

"Oh you son of bi-gimme that!" I yelled at Jack. He was holding a TIC the entire time.

Following the Thermal Imaging screen, I maneuvered through the room. Into another one full of orange flames. Pulling the handle back on the nozzle, I released a fury of water on the flames. Quickly extinguishing them.

The fire seemed to be going out fairly easily, with little to no fight.

Grabbing the TIC, I scanned the room. The ceiling was still a major hotspot, and the roaring inferno could still be heard above us. I could hear saws outside cutting ventilation holes, and a 'woosh', as if someone just dumped gas on the fire.

The whole house shook, as the second floor exploded above us.

Jack and I were knocked back into a room, waiting for everything to come down on top of us. Though any falling debris, was little pieces of sheet-rock. Pulling myself up, I kept myself over Jack and scanned around with the camera.

After putting the fire out we headed back to the station.

When we got back to the Station. We just hang back till we got another call.

After my shift ended, I headed back to my apartment and when I got inside the lobby and up to my floor. I walked in my apartment and find the ponies making salads, cake, and other kinds off stuff.

Twilight notice me coming in. "Oh Noah your back, Pinkie Pie told us that you went to Work, and we hope you don't mind us using some ingredients form your kitchen?"

"I don't mind not like I was going to make anything with them, hey ya don't mind if I turn on the Tv?" I ask the girls.

The ponies looked at me confused looks, "What the hey is a Tv?" Applejack asked.

"A Tv is a box that show moving pictures." I turn on the Tv to show the girls what I'm talking about.

"In other news, There has been another robery o..." I change the chanel to a diffrent chanel.

I flipped to about 15 diffrent channels

Finally stopping flipping channels My cellphone blared a catchy tune, scaring everypony in the room.

"AHH! Run for it!" Fluttershy ducked under the table.

"Relax, it's just my phone." I say. I look at the caller ID, sighing at who it is. "Great." I answer, "Hey guys."

"What the hell is going on over there?!" It's my Dad, and he's none too happy.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"You're all over the news, with some kind of colorful horses!"

"Really?" I turn to the news, and sure enough, the old man was right. I see myself With the girls in Griffith Park. "That's really cool."

"No, it's not cool! Your mother is worried sick, and neighbors are coming to our door, asking if you had any psychological problems!"

"Well, that's just none of their business, wouldn't you say?" I chuckle.

"Dammit, Noah! This is serious, How many of those things are you hiding?!"

"Six."

"SIX?!" I can hear him nearly going into shock. "You have six of those things in your apartment?!"

"They're ponies, Dad. Talking animated ponies from another dimension. They aren't things. Also its complicated how they got here, It's only going to be for a little while, okay?"

He sighs angrily into the phone. Some part of me just knows he's rubbing his eyelids in frustration. I don't blame him. Who else could say they have a son that is harboring six ponies in his apartment? I'm actually amazed he managed to pull himself together after I said such a ridiculous thing.

"I'm...I mean we are just concerned, son. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, Dad. I'm not running with some kind of gang, or have a police record. You just have to trust me on this, okay? You're not going to tell anyone where I live, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, then."

"Just...be careful. Okay?"

"I will, Dad. Tell Mom not to worry, that I love her, and that I will see her soon."

"Okay. I love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad."

I hang up the phone. I see all the ponies looking at me, wondering what was going on at the other end of the conversation. I smile, and got up from the couch and sat in one of my table's chairs.

"So, what did you guys make?" I asked.

Twilight made salads, Pinkie made cup cakes, Applejack made an apple pie. No surprise there, and rainbow dash made some kind of drink.

We sit down and ate for at least for about an hour.

"Oh!" Twilight remembered, "I almost forgot to tell you all…I finally have enough power to make the portal again!"

"Thank goodness!" Fluttershy said, "I was getting worried. Poor Angel might be starving, right now."

"When are we going to try it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Tonight…if Noah wants me too."

They looked at me. A part of me wanted to say no, and have them stay one more night. I didn't prepare a goodbye or anything. However, the way she looked at me, she seemed determined to try it as soon as possible. I sighed to myself.

"Sure." I said. Neither one of them caught on the air of disappointment in my voice. Instead, they cheered happily at the chance to go back home.

To celebrate for them, I corked open a bottle of wine, and poured a glass for each pony. They mentioned that they dabbled in wine every once in a while, so I figured it couldn't have hurt. They tasted the wine carefully, it was white wine, and the flavor was unfamiliar to them. They said that they mainly drink dandelion wine, which I never tasted…or even heard of for that matter, but they thought the taste was fine nevertheless.

"To new beginnings." I said, raising my glass to the ceiling. I looked over at them, realizing that they cannot do the same. After a brief chuckle, I tapped each of their glasses.

"To new beginnings!" they all yelled simultaneously.

Midnight approached, and we were all back in Griffith Park. twenty eight hours earlier, I took in these six ponies, now I was saying goodbye to them. I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't going to miss them when they were gone. I did a pretty alright job at hiding my true feelings, but I think that they were aware of them just by looking at me.

"Well…I guess this is it…" I said, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive." Twilight replied, "I thought about it hard, and I believe that we will be back in our own dimension."

"I only ask, because you seemed hesitant yesterday."

"I'm being positive. Just like you." she smirked.

"Think there might be a chance that you'll make your way into this dimension again, any time soon?" "I wondered.

"Who knows? Probably."

She looked back at the clear area ahead of her. She concentrated hard, as her horn glowed a bright brilliant purple hue. Soon, the portal appeared right in front of us. It was less aggressive than it was yesterday; I figured Twilight had a better handle on it now. She looked back at me with a smile.

"Good luck." she said.

"Same to you."

She was the first to go through. The others followed suit, each with their own look to me, and a different kind of goodbye. Pinkie gave me a nice tight hug, while Applejack gave me one of her freshly baked pies. As the last of them went through the portal, I thought about my future, and what I was going to do next. I thought about taking up writing again, I turned to leave when…

SMACK!

I hit a low hanging tree branch. I stumbled backwards…holding my head in pain…and fell right into the portal.

Whoops. Didn't see that coming.  
Ponyville -

I had no idea how long I was knocked out. After falling through the portal to Equestria, I went into a state of unconsciousness in a matter of moments. Strange thing though, I didn't dream when I was out. I normally dream a lot when I'm asleep. Then again, I hadn't been knocked out before, so the brain probably works different when it comes to dreams. All I could see and hear was nothing.

Time seemed to move slowly for me in this state, so it felt like hours when I finally heard something familiar. I heard Twilight's voice, talking to someone.

"This is exciting, Princess! The first and only human in Equestria! Think of all the things we can learn from him!"

"He looks rather strange, There's not much hair on his body. Then again, those garments are covering most of him up." I hear another voice say. I'm not familiar with this voice. It was still female, but more…what's the word…ethereal? I think that's the right word to say.

"I can fix that." I heard Twilight say.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my belt buckle. I opened my eyes to see Twilight; her teeth clamped on my belt, trying to pull off my pants. My reaction was rather normal for this kind of situation.

"Hey!" I shouted, startling Twilight from her pants removal operation, "Dinner and a movie first, buddy!"

She took a step back from me, embarrassed that I regained consciousness during that awkward moment. I got up from the bed I was sleeping on, readjusting my pants. However, as I stood up, I immediately felt light headed. Maybe getting up quickly wasn't the best idea. Predictably, I sat back down.

"I apologize for my student's behavior. She can get very…enthusiastic when it comes to learning new things."

"No problem…" I said, rubbing my recently smacked forehead. "And who are…" I looked at the source of that lovely voice, and found myself face to face with an equally lovely mare. She was pure white, taller than Twilight, and possibly myself, with a mane that flows in the air, even when there is no wind present in the room. So, this is what being on drugs is like. Wait…I wasn't on drugs. I don't think I was…nevermind.

"…you?" I completed after a long pause of staring.

"I'm Princess Celestia." she replied, smiling, "I am the ruler of Equestria. And you are Noah, Twilight told me everything about you when you were out. I welcome you to our land."

"Land? So…I'm in Equestria right now?" It was all coming back to me. The hit, the fall, the bright light before going out. I looked around the room, and found myself in a house that looked like I was inside of a tree. Books adorned the walls, and a giant window was right behind me, overlooking the land. Much like the ponies themselves, it was very bright and colorful.

"Yes." Celestia continued, "You fell through the portal into our world. We never had a human here before, nor have we heard of you creatures until now. It truly is an honor to be in your presence."

While most people would go totally bonkers after being talked to like that, I was still way too shocked at my situation to react to such a thing. Seriously, she had a pseudo-messiah thing going with that speech. It's like she then expected me to fly in the air, and call myself 'The One' or something.

"O-Okay." I stuttered, "Not that I'm not humbled, but how long will it take for Twilight to get her magic ready to send me back? It took a couple days last time, so…" I saw the look of someone about to tell me some very bad news. "What? Don't tell me the portal turned into a black hole, and destroyed my universe, did it?"

"I…" Twilight paused, "I don't think so." she looked at Celestia, "Can portals do that?" Celestia shook her head. "No? Okay." she turned back to me, "No, your universe is fine. It's just…"

"We cannot send you back." Celestia finished Twilight's sentence.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Let me rephrase. The thing is, it's not that we can't…it's that we won't." Celestia said with an air of authority.

"Why not?"

"Inter-dimensional travel is forbidden here in Equestria. The fact that Twilight did it not once, but twice, is a punishable offense. Who knows what dangers could have come out of the other side? But, since it was an accident, I'm going to let it slide. However, the fact remains that we cannot have an incident like that ever again."

"But, it's easy. Just 'pop', and I'm out of here, right?"

"Twilight got lucky getting back to our world. I do not expect lightning to strike twice in the same spot again. I'm sorry, Matt, but that's the way it is."

"So…what you're saying is…I'm a permanent resident here?"

"Yes." Celestia nodded, "From here on out, you will be living in Equestria...forever."

"I see." I then proceed to submit myself into a very long pause. Neither Twilight, nor Celestia could make heads or tails of my absolute silence. "Now…when you say forever…" I continued, "You mean like until you get sick of me, and send me back 'forever', or like until the end of my life 'forever'?"

"I mean the latter." Celestia replied, "This is, for all intents and purposes, your new home."

Once again, absolute silence fills the room. My mind raced with what I was leaving behind back in my world. My parents, whatever friends I had, that box of money, I'll never see them again. I can only imagine my parents doing a worldwide search for me, and some robber going into my room, and taking that money for himself, so he can pay off a loan shark, or gamble, or something shady. All that time saving, and now I couldn't even use it. Instead, I'm stuck in a magical pony kingdom, with me being the only human resident.

"Oh my god." I said, burying my face into my palms, "Oh my god…" I repeated, sounding muffled to Twilight and the Princess. I felt Twilight put a hoof on my shoulder, in an attempt to comfort me.

"I can't imagine how you must feel." She said.

"I'll get over it…eventually." I raised my head from my palms, looking at Celestia. "So, what happens now?"

"Now? You live here."

"Yeah, but how?" I wondered, "Since I'm human, I don't know if I ever could follow your customs."

"Yes, I can see how that can be tough for you." Just then, an idea sparked inside her head. "Then again…" She paused, thinking. "Maybe it wouldn't."

With the option in front of me, I thought about the positives of being such a creature. I would fit in a lot better, I wouldn't have to worry about broken fingers, or stubbed toes, and I would have a pretty awesome backstory to tell those that do not know me. However, I had grown rather attached to my limbs and appendages during my twenty four years of life. Sure, I would stick out amongst the crowd, being what I am now, but there's no way I would ever…

"That sounds like a good idea."

Okay, I guess some part of my brain felt the need to take over for my mouth. Honestly, at that time, I had no frakking clue why I agreed to such a procedure. I guess I have some deeply rooted desire to be someone else, or look like something else. I got to tell you, I'm not much to look at. I mean, I'm not someone you would look at, scream, light yourself on fire, and jump out a window, but I'm no Thor: God Of Thunder either. Wow, that sounded nerdy.

"It'll take awhile to prepare, however." she said, "Transformational spells are very difficult, and my royal duties will keep me from focusing all my attention on the spell."

"Then, how long will it take, until it's ready?"

"About three months. Maybe more."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I think I can manage until then."

"Good. In the meantime, you'll be staying with Twilight, until we can find better accommodations."

"Oh…no." I said, turning to Twilight, "I really don't want to impose."

"It's no problem, really." she said, "After all, you took us in."

"Yeah, but that was for a night. This is three months. I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be. I have a spare bed, and as long as you help around the house, there won't be any problems. Besides, with you here, you can tell me all about humans, so I can write it down for my book."

"Then it's settled." Celestia said, "I hope you enjoy your stay, Noah. Twilight, I bid you good day."

In a flash of blinding light, she disappeared, leaving me and Twilight alone in the house. I suppose I was in Twilight's house, since we aren't moving. The rows of books should have been a dead giveaway.

"Now, what do we do about this?" she looks over at my back, running a hoof along my spine.

"Hey now." I said, "I don't know you well enough for that."

"Enough to mention about how dirty your back is?"

I moved my shirt to see that my entire back is covered in mud. At least, I hoped that it was mud. Smelling it, it definitely was mud. That's good, I would have been a tiny bit disappointed that my first event in Equestria, was landing on top of a massive cow-pie.

"Oh. My clothes are a mess! How am I supposed to last three months with this?"

"Relax. I'll take you to Rarity."

"why?" I asked

"She can make you clothes. She's a fashion designer."

"Huh. I never would have guessed that."

"Don't tell her that. She might get angry. Come on, I'll give you a tour of Ponyville on the way."

"Thanks, Twilight."

"It's no biggie. Actually, I find you being here rather exciting."

"As long as you don't try dissecting me in my sleep, I think we'll be alright. By the way, I didn't land on anyone when I came here, did I?"

"No. Scared the hay out of some birds, though." she chuckled.

"Ah, well…that's okay then."

The two of us went outside into Ponyville. It was a small town, but well-populated, with many ponies walking around. I had to admit, it looked awful nice. We walked around the area as we made our way to Rarity, with Twilight pointing out the most notable areas.

"That's Sugar Cube Corner, and upstairs is where Pinkie Pie lives." She points to another area. "That's the town hall, where the Mayor makes her announcements. Up ahead will be Carousel Boutique, which is also where Rarity lives."

"What about the others?"

"Fluttershy lives not too far out from Ponyville, Rainbow Dash lives in her mansion made entirely from clouds…"

"A cloud mansion?! Jesus!"

"Whos Jesus?" Twilight had asked me?

"Um…" I had to think what to say, "Just a form of expression." I Wasn't in the mood to talk about religious figures.

"Anyway, she only goes there during the night. You can find her sleeping in clouds, or on tree branches." Twilight looks up, "Oh look, there she is now."

I look up to see Rainbow Dash hanging out on a floating cloud.

"Hi Rainbow!" Twilight waves.

"Sup?" Rainbow Dash gives a half-hearted gesture, as she floats on by our vision.

"What about Applejack?" I asked.

She lives over on Sweet Apple Acres. It's down the road past my house. You can't miss it."

I continued to look around Ponyville, in admiration of its architectural design, not to mention that it looks better than most small towns I've seen, and this one was built by ponies! As we got closer to Rarity's, I had one clear thought.

"You know, Twilight. I think I'm going to like it h…"

POW!

Something collided with my head, sending me flying back a good ten feet away from Twilight. I hit the ground with a large thud, but a second thud followed suit.

Twilight ran past me to the location of the second thud.

"Derpy! What have I told you about flying low?"

"Sorry, Twi! My eye's acting up again, and I was in a hurry. Won't happen again."

"Be careful next time."

I then heard the sound of somepony flying away from the scene, as Twilight came back to me. My vision was in a daze, and my head hurt like hell. It was a miracle that I wasn't knocked out. Hell, it was a miracle that I didn't suffer permanent brain damage from that hit!

"Are you okay?"

I answered with the most coherent sentence ever.

"I don't want to go to school today! I'd rather stay home and bake cookies with you!"

Okay, maybe not. She holds a hoof up to my face, moving it around to get my attention.

"How many hooves am I holding up?"

I examined it carefully. Squinting my eyes to get a clearer view.

"One, with five ghost hooves haunting it."

"Close enough." she said, helping me up. "Come on. We're almost there."

I stumbled into Carousel Boutique with all the grace of a wrecking ball, still in a daze after being struck in the brain by an unidentified flying pony. After almost crashing into some cabinets and tables, I slumped onto a nearby chair, as I hold my head with the mother of all aches, and I hear another pony walk in.

"Oh, hello Twilight. What are you…WAHAHAAAA!" I assumed this was Rarity. That posh voice she was expelling was hard to mistake for somepony else. I hear her gallop over to me, and I suddenly feel two hooves on my shoulders, as I am shaken from my battle with pain, and am moved around by this fashion pony. She looks at me, inspecting my wounds, but most of all my dirty clothes.

"What in all of Equestria happened to you, dear?"

I was a gentleman about the whole ordeal.

"You're reeeaaallllllyyyy preeeetttyyyyyyyy…"

Nevermind, I totally wasn't. I reached out, putting a hand onto her soft cheek, caressing it rather lovingly. I do a lot of stupid things, when in a daze, and this was definitely one of them. Rarity scoffed, as she pushed me away from her, and went back to Twilight.

"What is wrong with that human?"

"Derpy hit him at mach speed. He's a little…odd, right now."

"I can tell. I know just the thing to do." I watch her walk out of my sight. Moments later, she came trotting back in with a bucket of something, I'm not sure what. I found out in seconds that it was a bucket of ice cold water. How do I know this? Because she splashed it on me.  
The impact of the water with my aching head drove me right out of my strange daze, as I shot up from the chair, rapidly looking about the room, whilst splashing leftover water onto Rarity and Twilight.

"Wha? What's happened? Where am I?! What day is it?! What year?!" I asked in a panicked state.

"You were hit in the head by a mailpony named Derpy Hooves, you're in carousel boutique right now, and it's Wednesday the forthteenth."

Huh, she didn't tell me the year. It wasn't important anyway. It was enough to get me to stop moving around so much, that's for sure. That cold water really did the trick though; my head was no longer in intense pain. I turned to Rarity, who was still a little freaked out by my behavior.

"Sorry…if I did anything to weird you out."

"It's fine, darling." she says, going back to her more pleasant tone of voice, "Now, I assume you're here to get some new clothes, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"You're clothes are a mess, dear. And from what I remember, you didn't bring a suitcase with you when you fell through the portal, unless you did, and I was mistaken."

I should have been a little peeved about the way she was talking to me. However, her cynical tone of voice was pretty charming, actually. Instead of looking at her with a scowl, I chuckled at what she said.

"No, you're right. I definitely didn't go back to my apartment, gather up my clothes in a suitcase, then proceeded to hit my head on a tree branch, and fall through the portal with it in hand." I said with a smile.

"Well, now that we know, what kind of clothes would you like?"

"Umm…a t-shirt and jeans?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"T-shirt…and jeans….I see…" she looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about, "Because I think you would look rather dapper in a suit, if you don't mind me saying."

"That's nice, but I don't think that would be very casual."

"You have a point. Step up onto the platform, and let me take your measurements."

I did as she asked. Armed with a long piece of measuring tape, she proceeded to do my measurements, using her magic. It was nice not having someone touch you as they were measuring your height and width; I found that to be very awkward when getting fitted for a suit back where I came from. With Rarity, she was fairly far away, letting her floating tape do all the work, as she simultaneously wrote down notes on her pad. After a few seconds, she was done.

"Excellent. Is it safe to assume the t-shirt and jeans you speak of are the items you are wearing, right now?"

"That would be correct."

"And…what about underwear. Do you wear those underneath your pants?"

"Yeah."

"I would like to see them, to get an idea about what they look like."

"You're the second pony today that has tried to get my pants off."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing." Twilight quickly interjected, "He's just being funny, that's all."

Reluctantly, I unbuckle my pants, and let them drop to the floor, revealing my boxer briefs. Rarity simply nodded, and wrote down a few extra notes, showing a surprising amount of class for a pony who hadn't seen a pantsless human before. Twilight looked at me, like I was the greatest science project ever conceived. That made me a little worried, not going to lie about that.

Rarity gave me a nod to pull my pants up, and I did so quickly, before Twilight got curious to see more. She looked over her note pad, making sure she didn't miss anything, then looked at me with a smile.

"Perfect. I've seen all that I need to see. You may step off the platform, Noah." I do so. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a suit, or something? I'm rather curious to see you in one."

"Not right now, Rarity. But thanks for the offer. If I do require one, I know who to go to."

"Me, right?"

"Yes. You." I chuckled.

"Well, a small collection of shirts, pants and underwear coming up. Do you also need socks?"

"Sure, that would be fine."

Rarity nodded, and left to go behind a curtain to do her work. For about an hour, we heard her cut and stitch everything together, sometimes with machines, other times with her magic. We also saw various fabrics of different colors flying around, before disappearing from our sight. Every once in a while, we would hear her quietly curse, probably due to getting pricked by a needle, or praise herself with much enthusiasm.

Finally, she came walking out from behind the curtain, with two boxes of clothes. She stacked them up, and floated them over to me. She looked very proud of her work.

"Here you are; the clothes you will need for your stay. I took the liberty of picking out the colors that would match with your style, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Thank you so much Rarity." I saw her blush from my words to her. It was pretty cute to see. I never made a girl blush before.

"Well, if you need anything else, just come on by the store."

"How much to I owe you?"

"Nothing, darling. I wouldn't dream of charging my friends a single bit." she said.

"That's very generous of you." I told her.

"I am the element of generosity, you know." she stated proudly.

"What?" I asked. What did she mean by that?

"It's a long story." Twilight said, pushing me out the door, "I'll see you later, Rarity."

"Ta-ta!" Rarity waves, as we go out the door.

After a short walk, we made it back to Twilight's place. She escorted me to the spare bed she had lying around. While there, I changed into my new clothes. The shirt was soft, smooth, almost like I wasn't wearing a shirt at all. The pants fit just right; a perfect match to the jeans I was wearing, without the added dirt, of course. All in all, the clothes were fantastic.

I walked out of the room, to show Twilight, when an owl suddenly hovered above me, squawking at me in anger!

"Ah! What the hell?!" I screamed, waving the owl away.

"Owlicious!" Twilight yelled, "He's a guest! Leave him alone!"

This…Owlicious... obeyed her command, and landed on a nearby perch. It stared at me with those big owl eyes, and I stared back, wondering if it was going to attack me again.

"Hi." I introduced myself…to the owl. Don't know why I was doing this. "I'm Noah."

"Who?" the Owl said.

"Noah."

"Who?"

"NOAH!" I shouted. Holy god, I was arguing with an Owl. I guess with the talking ponies, I figured that the other animals knew English as well. I was wrong about that. I waved Owlicious off, and walked downstairs to Twilight, who was writing inside a huge journal.

"Owlicious?" I asked her.

"That's his name." she said with a giggle, "Don't you name your pets back in your dimension?"

"Yeah, but we usually call them Duke...or Optimus Prime, or something."

"Optimus Prime sounds like a weird name to me."

"Hey, Optimus Prime is an awesome name."

"Whatever you say." she looks at my new clothes, "Nice threads." she said, "Rarity did a good job." I wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"What is that?" I wondered, pointing at the big book she was writing in.

"This? This is my journal. I write about all the scientific findings I see all around Equestria. I've seen quite a lot of things not mentioned in any of the books I read."

"Anything interesting lately?"

"Well, I'm starting a whole new chapter on you."

"I don't think I'm that interesting."

"What are you talking about? You're the only human that has ever stepped foot inside Equestria. You are the scientific find of a century!"

"You're talking about me like I'm some kind of beast."

"I…I didn't mean that." she said quietly, "I just mean that plenty of ponies, especially scientists, biologists, and doctors, are going to find you very fascinating."

"What did I say about dissecting me in my sleep?"

"Not to do it, I know." she said, "I have an idea. How about you tell me all about yourself?"

"You mean, like my personal history, or…"

"I mean, how your species came to be. I want to know everything. Leave no stone unturned. I have a lot of room in this book for whatever you dish out!"

"History wasn't exactly my strongest suit in school."

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you know, I want to know."

She looked into my eyes with a wide smile, anticipating the story to come. My knowledge of how my species came to be was limited, but still knowledgeable. She didn't know a thing about humans, so I was free to say whatever I wanted. It was time to put my skills as a speaker and a storyteller to good use.

"Okay, Twilight. I'll tell you everything I know…"  
The Human race -

I didn't know all that much about the history of my race. I knew some basic things, including some stuff about mythology, that I learned back in middle school, which sounded cool, but also a bit unbelievable. The thing was, Twilight didn't know anything about the human race, or how it came to be. So, I did what anyone would do when faced with a task such as this; I told a story...a story of half truths. She readied her quill pen, looked at me with a determined sense of purpose, and I was ready to begin.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…well…in another dimension anyway, there were…THE GODS.

"The Gods? Who are they?"

"You know. The Gods, the creators of all life in the universe. More specifically…our universe. They lived in the cosmos above, and watched over our creation."

"I see…go on."

"Anyway, they came by many names, but one was the one true God, the man who would create all of mankind."

"God was a Man?"

"It depends on who you talk to. In the books I've read, though, God was referred to as a Man."

"What was this God's name?"

"God had many names. Like Zeus, Odin. Just to name a few."

"If God created you, who created him, and the other Gods?"

"I do not know. I don't think anyone knows, exactly."

"After creating the universe God sought out in his quest to create life. But he didn't just snap his fingers and created humanity in that instant, no. Instead, he created other life, like fish. And those fish became lizards, and those lizards became Dinosaurs!"

"Dinosaurs?"

"Like dragons, but less cool."

"Oh."

"So, the dinosaurs roamed the land, eating plants, but also, eating each other. They were massive, large in scale. If they still existed, they would have been terrifying creatures that would have been nearly impossible to stop. They were around for many years.

"So what happen to the dinosaurs?" Twilight asked.

"A meteor Hit Earth, creating an explosion large enough to wipe out all the dinosaurs, leaving only their bones. The earth was a wasteland, but eventually life found a way, as it became habitable, and less toxic from all the meteor dust. When that happened, God decided to try again, but he did things a little differently this time."

"What happen after that?" Twilight asked Me to continue.

"God decided to try again, but he did things a little differently this time. He made a being after his own image."

However, unlike the dinosaurs, he did away with making fish and things that would eventually become humans; instead creating two prototype humans, named Adam and Eve. He placed them in a massive forest like place, called the Garden of Eden, to see what they can do, the catch was, that they couldn't take any apple from the apple tree in the center of the land.

"Why not?"

"Not quite sure. Probably to test their obedience, I guess."

Anyway, they took the apple regardless, because the Devil descries himself as a snake and told Adam and Eve that nothing will happen to them if they did."

"The Devil? Who is that?"

"Oh right, I forgot about the Devil. Well, God and the Devil, who also had many names, but let's call him The Devil, were brothers. But unlike God, The Devil was pure evil. He was a sadistic man, who reveled in messing with his brother, like a really irritating prankster, but multiplied by eleven."

"Why was he evil?"

"Because God shut him out of the process of making life, so he swore to create chaos for God's creations."

"What happened to Adam and Eve after they were cast out?"

"Nobody know and probably never will."

"So, without any other options, Odin decided to start like he did the first time around, creating life that would eventually become simple minded apes, and threw them onto earth. After a while, they evolved, and lo and behold…man was officially born! But there was a problem…man was stupid. They were no better than the primal ape, killing and mating all the time like wild beasts.'

"And then, women came to be, which made man better?"

"No, this applied to women too. When I say 'Man', I'm usually referring to all humans."

"Aww…" she sounded disappointed, "Oh well."

"Anyways, like all things, over time, they got smarter and smarter. We learned to speak, learned to build things, read and write, all the good stuff. Soon, man became numerous, and the whole world became populated by us, and we thrived for centuries! We created the wheel, the automobile, the speeding train, the movies, television, weapons, computers, clothes!"

"Throughout history, we had dozens, if not hundreds of individuals who changed our lives forever. George Washington, who lead the colonist to fight for liberty from The British, Abraham Lincoln, who abolished slavery, Martin Luther King Jr, who fought for African American Rights."

"They, along with many others, were all wonderful human beings who led our people to greatness, and love and tolerance!"

"Sounds like good times. Exciting too." Twilight seemed impressed.

"However, like all creatures, some did not agree to these peaceful times. We had periods of war, periods of death and tragedy; many lives were lost, but through the ashes, many lives were saved. We continued to live on, doing our best to stay proud and strong. We were, and still are a flawed species, who have a lot to learn, even with our long history, but we have endured and will continue to survive."

I watched as Twilight wrote down my last words. When she was finished, she quickly looked up at me.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"That's it. I don't know much else, beyond that. There were probably a few details here and there that I might have missed, but that was basically it." I put on my best poker face.

"But, what about your customs, democracies, political stances, and religious points of view?"

"That's a lot more complicated than you think, Twilight." I chuckled, "Being a free species, with not much in the way of a definitive ruler, unlike your Celestia and Luna, we could do whatever we wanted, and believe whatever we wanted."

"You're not saying our leaders are fascists, are you?"

Didn't expect her to say something like that. It really caught me off guard.

"That's not what I meant. I apologize if that's what it sounded like. Though I do not know your ways yet, I can see this looks like a pretty nice place." I watched as

Twilight's expression changed from accusatory, to a smile, "What I was trying to say, is that we had many leaders in our time, with many policies and religions formed by different individuals. That's all. How many religions do you have here?"

"Not many. Like three I think."

"We had a heck of a lot more than that. However, I don't want to bore you with all the details. Besides, I don't want to slow things down, and explain every single tiny little thing."

"But, I want you to do that. It's almost impossible to bore me!"

"Serious? Not even if I talked rreeeeeeeaaaallllllllyyyyyy sssssllllllloooooowwwww…."  
Twilight busted out laughing at my incredibly deep and slow voice, and lightly pushed me in a playful manner.

"Okay, maybe if you did that. But, come on. Tell me a least a little bit."

"Fine." I said.

For the next hour or so, I told her about all the religions that I was aware of, thanks to the magic of computers and the internet.

Every explanation that came from my mouth sprouted more questions from her. She actually found what I had to say interesting, even if I didn't find it very interesting myself. The look of wonder on her face never left, as I rambled on with the history of my kind.

I discussed almost everything with her, from politics and technology, to our health and metabolism, it was there. I had no idea how much information I had. Sure, I pulled most of the history of the human race out of my behind, but everything else came to me like I knew it all, and simply forgot until the time came.

Only one topic remained, and it was the most awkward of them all.

"So, you told me about what foods your kind eats, the body types. I have to ask…what are your mating habits?" She said straight.

I paused. Should I really tell her the things that I knew? Hell, most of the things I knew came from books, movies, internet, and perverted guys that I heard in bathroom stalls. Should I even tell her that I was a virgin, who never had a girlfriend, or anything close to an intimate and physical relationship? Sure, I had girls who were friends…Twilight is one of them! But…well…you know.

"Um…well…you see…when a man and a woman love each other very very much." I decided to begin with the dumbed down explanation my parents told me.

"That's what my parents told me. I'm already aware of that. I want to know what your habits are." she demanded.

Great, her parents talked just like mine.

"Well, it can't be much different than yours, I don't think…" I said, "I mean, you're a girl, so you have a….you know, and the guys have….yeah. We have that those kinds of things too. So…you put them together and…" I moved my hands together, forming some kind of interpretive dance about coupling, obviously maneuvering around the issue as horribly as I possibly could. "…sex…I guess…"

"You don't really know. Do you?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do!" I said, "I just don't particularly like discussing it. It's a little too personal for me."

"Okay, well tell me what it's like."

Ah crap. Now she's really going to have to find out.

"That's the thing. I…I don't exactly know. I haven't…"

"Oh…OH!" she got it, "You haven't?! Wow, I mean…really? A guy like you? What?!"

"A guy like me? You didn't see many guys in my world, have you? If you did, you wouldn't be this surprised."

"That's not true."

"It is. You think it's weird, don't you?"

"N-no! I-I wasn't saying that at all! You just... well..." Twilight then shakes her head. "Never mind."

Hearing Twilight stammer at such a revelation started to embarrass me. I know it's a bit lame for a guy at my age to be a virgin, but you don't have to make that big of a deal about it. I could get all thoughtful or romantic; saying that I'm waiting for the right one, but I'd just be kidding myself, because that would have required me actually looking for that right one.

"Can we change the subject please, Twilight? I'm getting a little uncomfortable here."

"Okay, okay." she said, "I'm sorry." she puts the book down, "It wasn't my intention to embarrass you like that."

"No, it's okay. You were curious, that's all."

"Perhaps we can continue this another time, when things aren't so…awkward."

"Hey, at least it can't get much more awkward than this, right?" I chuckled.

Just then, the door opened revealing a small purple dragon.

"Twilight, I'm home!" he said, "I just got back from Canterlot and…" he stops mid-sentence, looking right at me. "What the heck is that?!" he shouted, "Get away from Twilight!"

He ran at me like a football quarterback. Before I could react, he jumped onto my face, and started hitting the top of my head like a drum. I got up from the couch, trying desperately to shake him off, but the claws in his feet were dug into my shirt, holding on tightly to my shoulders.

"Spike! No! Stop it!" Twilight pleaded with him.

"I will once he's out of the house!" he says back to her, whilst still trying to smash my brains into mush.

"He's not leaving, Spike! He's staying with us!"

"What?"

When he was distracted, I grabbed him, and forcefully ripped him from me, tearing my shirt, and scratching my shoulders. That hurt, and I wasn't too happy about it. I looked at him with anger in my eyes. The braveness that he displayed was completely gone, and all that was left was embarrassment, and a little bit of fright.

"Uhh…hi." he said timidly.

"Don't….do that…again…" I said, fighting myself to not throw the little dragon across the room. I put him down, and he ran over to Twilight.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" Twilight said, rushing past Spike, to check my scratches, "Bad Spike! You know better than to assault house-guests!"

"I didn't know! He was big and tall, I thought he was some kind of monster!"

"What he is, is a human. The ONLY human in Equestria, I might add, and you could have killed him!"

"I wasn't going to kill him! Now seriously wound, probably."

Twilight gives him an angry glare that burned through his skull. When he stepped back from her, she looked back at me.

"Are you okay?"

"What is it with your pets trying to attack me today?"

"He's not a pet. That's my assistant, Spike."

"Right, you mentioned him back in Los Angeles."

She inspects my cuts. I see her shake her head, tsking multiple times.

"These are a little deep. I need to clean up your scratches."

She takes me into the bathroom, where she cleaned my cuts with a delicate amount of care. The way she was treating me, was like my own personal nurse. Still, the disinfectant she was putting on my wounds hurt a lot. I winced in pain at each touch.

"I should have sent Spike a letter beforehand." she lamented, "This could have easily been avoided. Guess I got a little too excited for my own good." she looks at my tattered shirt on the floor, "He even tore one of Rarity's shirts!"

"Don't worry so much." I said, "I have more of them on my bed."

"It's not just that. He could have seriously hurt you! I've never seen him act so aggressive!"

"I'm tougher than you think." I winch again at another dab of disinfectant, "Don't let my looks of pain fool you." I jested.

"Which reminds me; how long will it take to heal these wounds?"

"It depends on the wound. Sometimes it would take days, other times longer than that. Especially with broken bones, or super deep gashes."

"That's very slow. We ponies can heal very quickly. Broken bones can be mended within days."

"Wow, that is fast."

"I guess it's good that Princess Celestia is turning you into one of us, then. You won't have to worry so much, when you get injuries like this."  
I was silent at what she said. I still couldn't believe that I agreed to let Celestia proceed with such a thing. Sure, the thought of healing faster, and fitting in more easily sounded like a good idea with each passing second, but I kind of liked my humanity as well. Twilight didn't seem to mind my decision; she was still very much interested in studying me. That part was obvious; I saw her stashing away cotton balls of my blood in a bag for further investigation. It was probably the true reason as to why she wanted me to stay with her, so she can continue to watch me, and study my behavior. A real scientific egghead, if I've ever saw one.

Nevertheless, despite the ever growing fear of my insides in her presence, it was infinitely better than sleeping outside on a mound of dirt. Besides, what are a few blood tests and skin samples every now and again?

"There we are. All patched up." she said, putting the last bandage on my shoulder. "You want to formerly introduce yourself to Spike?"

"Sure." I replied.

After putting on another shirt, I walked up to the little purple dragon. He was remorseful about attacking me; I could see it as he slow put a hand up, anticipating a handshake.

"Sorry about that." he said, "I'm Spike."

I looked down at his clawed hand, then back at him. I smiled, and shook his hand.

"I'm Noah." I said, "So, anything else in this house that wants to attack me?"

Just then, like God had a massive sense of humor that day, I felt something nibbling at my shoes. I looked down to see a small bright red bird biting at me

furiously, but not breaking anything. The bird was nothing like I ever seen before. Instead of being mad, I looked at the creature, confused as to why it was so intent on eating my shoe.

"There's a bird trying to eat me." I said rather calmly.

Spike picks up the little bird, giving him a gentle pet. The creature cooed and calmed down from its attack on my feet.

"That's just Peewee. He's my pet Phoenix."

"A Phoenix?" I asked, "You mean those things that burst into flames every once in awhile, and turn back into a baby?"

"Yeah. You've seen one before?"

"I've heard of them, but I've never seen one personally. Peewee's his name?"

"I named him myself."

"Hey little guy." I said, reach out a hand to pet him. He snapped at it with great velocity, but I pulled my hand back before he could get me. "Maybe later, then. Why has every animal I've met so far, tried to kill or wound me?"

"Maybe because you're not familiar to them." Twilight deduced, "They'll get used to you, eventually."

As evening fell, Twilight cooked up a delicious meal of baked vegetables, and a nice little garden salad. I realized quickly that meat was going to be right out of the question from here on out, and that it was going to take some getting used to. Nevertheless, the food was good, so I had no complaints. Twilight proceeded to tell Spike all about me, my situation, and my living conditions for what will be the rest of my life. He attempted to give me the tough guy spiel; saying that if I tried anything funny with Twilight, I would be on the business end of his dragon fist. I had a little laugh at that, assuring the little guy that I had no intention of messing with her.

Before the meal was up, I did wonder about something…

"Twilight…" I said. She raised her head up, still eating her food. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing." she swallows her food, "What is it?"

"I know that this is going to be a bit of a loaded question, but…what's your story?"  
Little did I know of the gates that I have opened. Her eyes grew big with utter happiness, as she smiled the widest smile I had seen her accomplish. I had no idea how wide it was going to go, until she stopped at the point where I thought impossible. She rushed away from her plate, and sat down right next to me.

"You want to know about us?" she asked, still brandishing that crazy smile.

"Since I'm going to be living here…yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Oh brother…" Spike said, "You're in for it now." He takes the plates away to the sink, so he wouldn't have to listen to her.

She breathed in a large deep breath, and so began the back-story of her species. I would love to talk about it, but I am sure you are all aware of the story she is telling. About Celestia and Luna, the discovery of Equestria, the thousand year banishment that concluded with the re-discovery of the Elements of Harmony. That last part was of particular interest to me, since I finally found out what Rarity meant when she called herself 'The Element of Generosity.' I had very little clue that I was harboring actual heroes, ones of have risked life and limb to save their world from doom...more than once! Forget the heroes that I had seen in films, television, and comic books, these six ponies were the real deal.

Now, I was the one who looked upon the storyteller with that sense of wonder and admiration she looked at me with. Her tale blew mine straight out of the water, and into the stratosphere. None of what she said felt like embellishments, or over the top lies, it all sounded like the absolute truth.  
When she finished, she started to breath normally again. I sat there, mouth agape, processing the tale that she just told. Only one word came to mind…

"Woah."

"I know, crazy right?" she said, as she got off her chair, "Well, it's time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched her trot off upstairs, where she immediately slumped down into bed, and fell fast asleep. I still hadn't moved an inch from my spot. Spike was already gone, where I assumed he went to bed while Twilight was talking to me. I looked around the room; making sure nobody was waiting to attack me, or claw my face off. All alone, the only one in the house that was awake, I was finally able to say the thought that I had early in the day, before I was head-butted by that clumsy mailpony.

"I think I'm going to like it here."  
Animal caring and Cupcakes -

It's a brand new day in Ponyville. The sun is high, and the birds are singing that I should probably wake up soon. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was around ten o'clock that morning. Back in my world, I never work up later than eight o'clock in the morning, so I shocked myself that I slept in so late. The last time I did that, it was at a particularly eventful party a few years ago, where I had to drag a friend's drunken body home.

I walked downstairs to see Twilight sitting at the couch, reading a book about Botany, whilst eating a sandwich of some kind. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Good morning Noah." she said, "Sorry I didn't wake you up sooner, but you seemed rather out of it."

"That's okay." I said. I turned to the table, to see some recently purchased supplies. "What's that over there?"

"That's your toiletries. I noticed back in your world that you had toothbrushes like us, and I figured you could use one. So, I went down to the store and bought one for you. There's also razors for that hair that's growing on your face, and some soap for your baths."

"Wow. Thanks, Twilight." That was awfully kind of her to do.

"There's also a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you in the fridge, I didn't think you would be ready for Dandelion sandwiches yet."

"No. I don't think so." I chuckled at the thought of eating such a sandwich. The PB&J she made was very good. Just like what I used to make back home, when that was all I had to make food.

"So, what's your plan today?" she asked, "I'm sure it's not just hanging around the house all day."

"I'm not sure." I responded, "I suppose that I'll take a look around."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No not really."

Walking through Ponyville to get to the path to was strangely different from last time. Many ponies took to looking at me, whispering at one another. I couldn't hear what they were talking about; for all I knew, they were probably saying how weird or funny I looked. Nevermind that now, as I walled more throw Ponyville I walked the path that lead to fluttershy's house, and I went on my merry way.

Stepping up to the door, I made sure my hair wasn't a disheveled mess, and my clothes weren't too wrinkly, and then knocked on the door three times. There was no response, but I heard the sound of hooves walking on the wood floor inside. Just to make sure, I knocked three times again.

"Just a minute…" I heard Fluttershy's soft voice say. A couple seconds pass, and the door opens. The instant she saw me, she ducked her head down in a slight blush. "Oh Noah, it's you!" she said in slight surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Fluttershy. I…I came to see you."

"You did?" she wondered, "How come?"

"I realize that we didn't talk much, back in my world, so I thought that I'd come here, to get to know you better."

"Oh, I-I see. I figured you'd be busy, with twilight and all, helping you with learning about Equestria."

"She and I were sharing each others history yesterday."

She looked at me blankly, she then motion me to come inside.

Her house is nice, very much in tune with nature, along with the added surprise of some animals hopping around the place, Squirrels, chickens, bunnies. While most would find the sight cute, I looked at all of them with suspicion that they were going to attack me at any moment.

"this is a really beautiful place flutter…ah…" My complement too Fluttershy halted by the pain in my shoulder. I move it around, in hopes of trying to straighten it out or something. Fluttershy took notice.

"Oh my. Are you hurt?" her tone is almost motherly.

"My shoulder and back have been killing me recently." I rub my shoulder a little bit.

"Sit on the couch." she says. I do so. "Now, tell me where it hurts."

"It hurts around this area." I point at the center of my shoulder. She gently places her hooves on me, and starts to feel around the pained area. "So, are you going to give me some tea or…"

POP! She jerked my shoulder in a quick fashion, effectively letting off a loud popping noise. My eyes widened, and my mouth agape at the feeling of my bone cracking.

"AHHH!" I said. "What did you…" When she let go, I moved my shoulder around. "Wait a sec…" There was no more pain. In fact, I had no trouble moving my shoulder at all. "Hey, this…this is great! How…"

"I know my way around a strained shoulder. It just needed some chiropractic help." She gets up off the couch. "Follow me. We'll do something about that back."

I follow her upstairs to her bedroom. Already, the warning signs in my brain went off like a fire alarm. She wouldn't be planning what I think she's planning…would she?

"Lay down on your stomach." she said calmly.

"Are you sure about this?" I hesitantly asked.

"Of course, I've done this many times."

I could've just said no, and booked it on out of there, but the more sensible side of me was convincing in its argument that Fluttershy meant no harm. Besides, she was a shy pony who not minutes ago, blushed upon eye contact.

I lay down on the bed, like she wanted. It didn't take long to feel her move her way on top of my back. All four hooves were on by back. She moves them carefully, like a cat kneading a blanket to get comfortable. Then, she moves to a sitting position, with her back legs pressing against my waist, and only her fore-hooves on my back. I'd be lying if I said my face didn't become crimson red at this point.

"Oh my, you look red. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Totally fine. Don't worry about me." I said. Trying my hardest to be as straight faced as possible.

It seemed to work, as I felt her forelegs move their way around my shoulders, beginning the massage. She was gentle to the touch, with a twinge of forcefulness to it. I felt the straining in my shoulders beginning to fade.

"Oh…my goodness…" I said quietly.

"You have a lot of tension in your shoulders. When was the last time you had one of these?"

"Last time?" I think back to when I broke my back during a call 3 months ago. "About 3 month ago."

"I see. You should have come to me much sooner." she said, as she moved her hooves down my back. She hit the spot where the pain was coming from, and I visibly winced. She caught on. "There we are. You might feel some pressure."

I felt her massage my back, and a series of pops were heard. The pain began to subside, and all I could feel was relaxation at the feeling of her massage. Pretty soon, it became one of the most comfortable things I have ever experienced.

"There we go. All better." she said with confidence, as she got off my back. It took me a little bit to realize the massage was over. When I did, I got up off the bed. Miraculously, I felt nothing in terms of pain when I moved around.

"Woah. Thanks Fluttershy." I said, "Now I know who to go to, next time I end up in pain."

"You're very welcome." she smiled, "Now that that's over with, do you want to meet my friends?"

"I think I already did."

"Oh, not Twilight and the others, I mean my animal friends."

Considering that the ponies themselves are technically animals, my eyebrow rose ever so slightly. Instead of bringing up the minor technicality, and in the interest of being nice, I chose to follow her out to the backyard, where I saw many animals of different kinds frolicking about. There were birds, bees, turtles, squirrels, raccoons, chickens, and a bear. Wait…a BEAR?!

"Fluttershy, what's a bear doing here?!" I screamed and pointed at the creature.

"Don't mind him. He's very friendly. Aren't you Mr. Bear?" The bear growls a friendly growl, as she patted him on the snout.

"So, is this some kind of animal sanctuary?"

"No. I just have a way with animals. They come to me if they want any help, be it food or shelter or…massages. And I am more than happy to oblige them. The only permanent residents are my chickens, and Angel."

"Angel?" I asked. The moment I did, I felt something kick at my leg. I looked down to see an angry looking bunny, furiously kicking me.

"Angel! Don't try to harm our guest!" Fluttershy asserted. Angel grumbled and hopped away. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay. He didn't hurt me. It'll take more than an angry bunny to…"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A voice called out.

WHAM! I was soon tackled to the ground by a tremendous blue force with a rainbow mane. This was obviously Rainbow Dash. As she shook her mane of any dirt, I just laid there in disbelief that I have been hurt…again.

"Sorry about that." Rainbow Dash said, standing up on top of me. "I told you to move."

"Don't be silly." I joked, "I was merely providing you cushioning for your landing." I made no attempt to hide my sarcasm.

"Ha ha, very funny Noah" rainbow dash rolled her eyes.

"Can you get off me now, please?"

"Why? Feel like making out with me?" she chuckled.

"Oh, in the name of…!" I angrily sighed. Yet another one that has read the paper. "No! I do not feel like making out with you!"

"Don't be so grumpy, Mr. Grumperson. I was only kidding." she gets off of me, "Hey Fluttershy, did you forget what day it is?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me."

"What's today?" I asked, sitting up.

"Fluttershy here cheers me on, while I train in the fields every Friday. Today, I want her to cheer me on extra hard, now that the Wonderbolts say I have a shot! I have to do my absolute best!"

"Right, Twilight mentioned the Wonderbolts yesterday. What are they exactly?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes beamed.

"Are you kidding? The Wonderbolts are the greatest team of Pegasi flyers in all of Equestria! It is my absolute dream to be on their team!"

"Well, I wish you luck."

"I don't need luck! I have speed, style, and awesomeness! Come on Fluttershy!"

"Can Noah come with us to? you could show him how cool you are."

"Hmm…." she thinks for a few moments, "You have a point there. Everypony has to see how cool I am once in awhile. Come on, Grumpy. Time to show you a lesson in coolness!"

A little while later, I was sitting in a wide open field with Fluttershy, watching Rainbow Dash doing all kinds of aerial acrobatics that would make jet pilots shake in their books. Flips, spins, barrels rolls, dives, shooting through clouds, spinning the clouds…it was all very impressive.

The problem was that she had been doing these tricks for more than a couple hours. It was around four in the afternoon, and she showed no sign of stopping. To keep myself from becoming dizzy from all the flips, I looked over at Fluttershy, to see the look of happiness never leaving her face.

"How long does she usually spend up there?" I asked.

"She could be there all day, if she wants to."

"And you just sit down here, and watch the whole thing?"

"Oh yes, I can never get tired of watching her fly."

"Sounds like you two are pretty close, I reckon?"

"She's my best friend. We've known each other since flight school."

"How did you two first meet?"

"Well, you wouldn't have known this, but I was a really shy pony back when I was a filly."

"Really? I never would have guessed." I feign surprise.

"These colts were bullying me for my clumsiness, when she came in and challenged them to a race to defend me."

"How did the race turn out?"

"I don't know. I was knocked off a cloud, where I first encountered my animal friends, and got my cutie mark. But Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom was more than enough to tell me that she won." She said with a smile. "We have been friends ever since."

"t's interesting that you two are such good friends. She seems pretty hot headed and cocky, while you're very…timid. If you don't mind me saying."

"I don't mind at all. Yes, some would find it very odd. She can be a little arrogant at times, but I adore her. She's the most talented pony I've ever met."

Rainbow Dash landed hooves first with a powerful thud, standing triumphant and sweating over her rigorous training session.

"Now, how was THAT for a lesson in awesomeness?!"

"It was great." I said, "I have to hand…I mean hoof it to you, that was some impressive flying."

"What? No sarcastic quip?" Dash wondered.

"Only when I'm annoyed." I smiled, "I'm being completely honest with you, that was some top notch stuff. I kind of makes me wonder why the Wonderbolts haven't accepted you on their team, yet."

"That's what I'm saying! I've been wondering about that for years!" she looks at me with a smirk. I guess she doesn't see me as a complete dweeb now. "See Fluttershy? This guy totally gets it!" She looked at Fluttershy.

Dash turns her attention back to me, "Thanks for indulging me, Noah you seem like a alright guy."

"You seem like an alright pony, and you're welcome. I suppose I should take my leave now. I'll see you two later."

I waved goodbye to them, and I was on my way back to Ponyville. Aside from the unexpected tackle, the visit actually wasn't too bad. I could get used to Dash's more aggressive attitude, but she's nice when she needs to be. Plus, she was an impressive flyer, despite my impatience in the final few minutes of the training session.

Now that's over with, it was time to go back to Twilight.

Walking back to town, As I approached the entrance of town, I saw a large crowd gathered outside of Twilight's house. On closer inspection, I saw them all either wearing hats, or brandishing cameras. They were asking a variety of questions simultaneously, so I didn't know what they were asking about. Just then, one looked over and saw me. His eyes went wide on contact.

"It's him!" he yelled, "It's the creature!"

They all turned to me, and started to barrel towards me like a stampede. I had to act fast; the way to Twilight's was blocked. The only area that wasn't obscured by ponies was that bakery that Twilight mentioned. Fighting the pain, and dropping the bag of ice, I booked it over to the establishment, dived right in, closed the door and locked it shut.

"Hey Noah! How's it going?" I heard Pinkie Pie's voice behind me. I turned around to see her giving a grey Pegasus a box of blueberry muffins. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Pinkie! You have to help me! I…." I looked at the grey Pegasus, "Have we met?"

"I hit you yesterday. I'm Derpy Hooves. Hi." she said timidly.

"Oh, hey. I'm Noah. Pleased to meet you." I looked back at Pinkie, "I think there are reporters outside, asking questions!"

"How do you know they are reporters?"

"Is it true that you and Princess Luna are in a sexual relationship?!" one reporter said from behind the door.

"Yep, those are reporters alright." she looks at Derpy, "Here, take the back exit."

Derpy takes the box by the string at the top.

"You think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Of course! Nopony can resist a box of muffins!" Pinkie assured her.

I didn't know what they were talking about, probably some relationship stuff with Derpy. That's cool I guess, but it wasn't helping me with my predicament. After she left, Pinkie gestured to me to walk over to her, telling me that the door can hold back the savage reporters at bay.

"Look at you, Mr. Popular!" she said, "Only here two days and already the town is swarming all over you!"

"Don't they have anything better to do? I don't even know Princess Luna!"

"They're always like that. One time, they thought Twilight and Rainbow Dash were dating. It's so silly! Come with me, I could use your help with something." Pinkie went to the front door, flipping the Open sign to Closed, then walking to the kitchen.  
I followed her inside to see a stack of baking ingredients on the table.

"What do you need help with?"

"I'm making cupcakes!" she said, grabbing a frighteningly large knife.

"Gah! What's with the knife?!"

"To cut the lemons, silly!" she says, cutting a couple lemons. "I'm making lemon cupcakes. Can you read off the ingredients for me?"

"Oh. Yeah sure." I grabbed the book titled The Big Book of Cupcakes, and searched through it for the recipe that Pinkie was looking for.  
Once I found it, it was fairly smooth sailing. The author wrote the book in cursive, so some words were hard to read, but I got the hang of it on closer inspection. Whatever ingredients weren't present, I helped Pinkie find them. As I was finding the final ingredients to make the cupcakes, I heard her singing a jaunty tune about making cupcakes. It was so catchy; I got the strange feeling that I was going to get that stuck in my head for a very long time.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's just a little song I sing, everytime I make cupcakes. You like it?"

"I kind of do. How does it go?"

She sang it to me in full. Now it was definitely going to get stuck in my head.

"That's about it!" she exclaimed, "Thanks for the help, Noah!"

"No problem. Is it okay that you closed the store, because of me?"

"Of course! It was a slow day today, and I needed the time to make these cupcakes. So, you showed up at the perfect time!"

I looked around, noting that everything felt less like a bakery, and more like a home that had a store inside it.

"Does anyone live here?"

"Yep. I live on the top floor, while Mr. and Mrs. Cake, along with the twins, live here. It's a bakery, and a home all in one! Isn't it fancypants?"

"Yeah, that's pretty neat actually. The rent must be killer on it."

"I get to stay here for free, silly billy! As long as I run the store when they're gone, it's no trouble at all!"

"They won't be mad that it's closed now, will they?"

"Nah. Besides, I have a good excuse. Hand me the flour, would you?" I give her the flour, which she pours all of it into the mixing bowl. She stirs it furiously, till it tuned into cupcake batter. "Are the reporters still outside?"

I look over at the front door. The shouting silhouettes are still there.

"Yep, they're still there."

"Oki doki loki. Wanna try the batter?" she hands over a spatula.

"How are you holding that?" I asked.

"We can always do this! You never noticed?"

"But...you have hooves."

"I know, it's a mystery to me too! You wanna try the batter or not?"

Not one to miss out on the opportunity to try cake batter, I took the spatula, and had a taste. I've had lemon cupcakes before, but none of that prepared me for the sweetness of that batter. Even in its incomplete form, it was surprisingly delicious. An audible 'Mmmmmm' was produced from me, and Pinkie started to giggle, happy that I thought it was delicious.

"Well, that's good enough for me." she said, putting the batter into the cupcake tray, and placing it in the oven. "Now, to take care of those reporters." She brushed past me, and went to the front door. She motioned for me to hide, and I did just that. I heard the door open, followed by the sound of flashing cameras, and more incoherent questions. "Hi!" she said.

"Where is he?!" one reporter said, "Where's the creature?"

"I don't know, I…OH MY GOSH! THERE HE IS!" she shouts. I then heard the reporters stampede away from Sugar Cube Corner. "Okay, Noah. They're gone."

I emerged from my hiding spot "What did you point at to get them to leave?"

"At some random bush; they'll believe anything these days." We both shared a good laugh at that.

I stuck around until the cupcakes were finished. When the timer went off, I took the baked good out. I assisted Pinkie in putting the frosting on it, making sure that every cupcake had an even amount of frosting on it. She noted that one time, Twilight went a little nuts, and messed with the frosting on the cupcakes, to the point where there was only a drop of it present. It was hard to imagine Twilight going crazy like that, but stranger things have happened.

With two extra cupcakes made, we both had our own final taste test. It was even more delectable baked, than it was in batter form. Both me and Pinkie let out a 'MMmmmmmm' at the same time.

"You were right. It was delicious!" she said, "Thanks for helping me with the baking, and for the entertainment before then."

"Anytime." I said.

I walked back to Twilight's with nary a reporter in sight. The pain I was feeling is now gone, though I anticipated it was going to make a return the next morning. Opening the door, I was greeted by Twilight and Spike, waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" Twilight said, "I was worried sick! Also, there were all these reporters around, asking questions…"

"I'm okay, Twilight. After visiting Fluttershy, I had to hide over at Sugar Cube Corner to get away from the reporters."

"Thank goodness." she went over to me, giving me a big hug. After a couple seconds, I heard her sniffing. "Why do you smell of dirt and cake batter?"

"It's a long story." I chuckled, "I think now, I'm going to take a bath, and have a nice rest."

"Okay." Twilight let me go. I was walking over to the bathroom.

After taking a long bath and putting on some brand new cloths on, I told Twilight my day.  
Emergency!  
-

It was just supposed to be a normal day. Waking up, I noticed a note placed by my bed; it was from Twilight.

Dear Noah,

Spike and I are headed to Canterlot for some important business with the Princess. We will be back by the time night falls. Hope you slept well, have a good day.

\- Twilight Sparkle

I don't know what exactly that business was, probably checking on the progress of the spell Celestia was working on. Then again, it's only been a few days, and she said it was going to take months to complete. After my morning stretch, bath, and looking over the many bruises that I had accumulated over the past couple days, I had a small breakfast of some nutritious fruit. Lol

I have to say, I was really getting a hang of this healthy thing. My stomach, which had a slight pudge for most of my life, started to go down a little. With no extremely fatty foods in sight, with the exception to Sweet Apple Acres pies, or Sugar Cube Corner's many treats, I was going to lose weight in no time.

After that, I began to plan my day. It was originally going to entail making my way to Applejack's. Putting on my clothes, I was ready to go out the door.

Once again, Walking through Ponyville, ponies were looking at me funny.

After maybe fifteen minutes of walking, I heard screaming behind me. Turning around I saw A house on fire.

With out thinking I ran towards the burning building, "is anyone in there?" I asked a dark blue unicorn.

"My wife and my foal." He said. Not thinking twice I ran into the building. "wait where are you going?"

I didn't answer him as I was already inside, "IS ANYONE IN HERE?" I'd yelled.

Sound of a baby crying could be head up stairs, so I ran up stairs, "IS ANYONE IN HERE?" I said again.

"IN HERE!" I heard a female voice while she was coughing, thinking quickly I bust down the door with my foot.

Grabbing the mare and putting her on my shoulder and holding the foal in my arm.

Running out of the room, and back down the stairs, getting out of the house and placing them on the ground, just before the house collapse.

I then notice the mare wasn't breathing, I quickly reacted by turning her on her back and starting CPR. A crowd had started to form around me and the family, every passing moment still no response.

After ten minutes had passed I stopped, I looked at the dark blue unicorn. "Sorry there nothing else I can do."

"Its all right, you did the best you could." The said the same dark blue stallion went over to his wife and hold his wife and his foal In his hooves

I looked at the crowd of ponies, they all looked at me and the stallion.

"Thank God that that foal lived or else I would have lost it." I thought to my self.

Once again the reporters ran up to me, and started asking me questions. I tried too ignore them as I went back Twilight's house.

Getting back to Twilight's. I welt up to my room and sat on my bed.

After two hours of taking a shower and reading, there was knock on the door, quickly getting down stairs, I open the door to see Rarity, Rainbow dash, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Noah we heard what happen, are you ok Sugercube?" Applejack asked in a motherly tone.

"yea I'm fine." I lied, I did't want them to wory.

"Are you shure Darling" Rarity asked sitting next me.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I put my hands on my head.

All of them step back and fluttershy went to hide behind pinkie at my sudden outburst.

"is this about the mother of that family?" Rarity asked.

"I'd be lieing if I sad yes." I told them.

"Its not...," I interupted Rarity.

"What your going to tell me Rarity, that It wan't my falt and that I did the best I could, I heard all before." I told them "I know this job has loss that I can't save everyone, but thats the reson I join the Fire Department so that I might have a chance to save a life."

They all looked at me with concern.

"Noah, we are here if you need us." Applejack said, puting a hoove on my sholder.

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate It." I smiled at them.

The next five hours later we spent talking. It was now five in the afternoon and the sun was almost ready to set.

As I was getting done making dinner for me and the gals. Twilight had just came in the front door.

"Noah I'm back are you home?" She yelled.

"Ya were in the kitchen!" I replied.

Twilight walked in to the kitchen to see me, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack and Futtershy.

"Twilight your just in time I made dinner." I set a bowl on the table by one of the empty seats.

"That smell, It smells great." she sat down.

"well I'm glad you like it, its a family recipes." I told her.

"what Is it?" picking up her spoon with her magic.

"Its Vatable soup." Giving the rest of the girls there bowls.

After about thirty minuets, almost everyone had finish there serving. "Best food I ever had." Rainbow said, pushing her bowl in front of her.

"Ya sugar cube where did you learn to cook like that?" Applejack asked me.

I got up and picked up everyone's bowl. "Well when I was a kid my mom and I would always cooked together."

Twilight had got up to go get the mail, while she was doing that everyone had left and it was just me, Twilight and spike.

While I was finishing washing the dishes Twilight rushed in and pulled up a newspaper in my face "WHAT IS THIS?" Twilight looked at me with a angry look.

I look at the head line "HUMAN GOES IN BURNING BUILDING, WIFE OF FAMILY KILLED."

"Look Twilight I can explain." sitting back down in one the seats.

After telling Twilight everything, it was now eight o'clock and they sun had went down, and I had just finished my story of my day.

"That poor stallion and his foal." Twilight came over to me and gave me a hug.

Just then we heard a knock a the door. "here Twilight I got it." I went to go out of the kitchen and went in the man library room, I walked up to the door and opened it.

On the other side was the same Dark blue unicorn and his foal.

"Is it ok if I come in?" he asked, I motion my hand to him to come In.

"I don't think we ben properly introduce I'm Noah Williams." I hold up my a hand in a handshake.

"I'm Electricshock and this is Brightlight." He pointed to the sleeping foal. "Hey are you making any other plans this week." He asked.

"Not really why?" I asked him.

"I want you to come to my wife funeral." he looked down. The look on his face was really depressing. "I know that we don't know each other very well but it bee nice if you came."

"sure, I'll be there, when is it." his face change to sad to surprised.

"on Sunday." he go up to the door to leave.

getting back to the kitchen twilight was still reading newspaper "so who was it?"

"It was the husband of the mare I tried to save to day, he asked me to come to his wife's funeral on Sunday." I went to put the left overs in the frig.

"Poor Electricshock, he's was a good stallion for bright ruby." she put the newspaper down, as she did so she made a yawn. "look at the time we should be getting to bed."

Twilight and I gave a goodnight to each other and went to our rooms. 


End file.
